1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode seat lift structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode seat lid lift apparatus wherein the same simultaneously effects the lifting of a commode lid and seat relative to an associated commode assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manual lifting of commode seats, particularly in commercial establishments, is not only undesirable but may at times contribute to the spreading of disease and unknown contamination. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure of compact and unitary mounting relative to a commode assembly to provide for the simultaneous lifting of a commode seat and lid, particularly for use by males in the commode structure. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,324; 4,803,741; 4,534,073; and 3,504,385 are examples of prior art structure arranged to the lifting of commode seat structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an organization directed to the simplicity and ease of mounting and retrofit of the organization relative to existing commode structure, as well as to the employment of such an original manufacture of such commode structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.